Semiconductor components, such as semiconductor chips, are normally used in the form of a semiconductor device. The semiconductor device normally provides an internal rewiring extending between the doped regions of the semiconductor material of the semiconductor component and the external contacts of the semiconductor device in order to simplify the electrical access to the semiconductor chip. Furthermore, the semiconductor device may have a housing that protects the semiconductor component against damage.
The internal rewiring and the housing influence the electrical power and thermal capacity, the so-called performance of the semiconductor device.